A variety of surface treatments are routinely used in the manufacture of gas turbine engine components, including abrasive or thermal treatments. It is known to protect cooling holes in a component from such surface treatment by applying a masking compound only in the cooling holes, which are individually filled, thus typically requiring the position of each hole on the component to be known. However, such a process typically increases in complexity and length as the number of cooling holes is increased.